


You Know Where He Lives?

by Kaliko_Jerika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaliko_Jerika/pseuds/Kaliko_Jerika
Summary: The pack find out Stiles knows where Peter lives.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	You Know Where He Lives?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote to get me ready for ACM.

The pack meeting was coming to a close. They had figured out what the threat was and was planning to deal with it on Saturday, giving Stiles four days to research the best ways to kill it. The group had gathered in front of the TV, a random show playing in the background as they quickly moved on from talk of killing the invader and what they were doing after school for the week. It was almost 11pm when Peter returned downstairs. He had disappeared after they figured out what it was, when the conversation started to move of. Stiles didn’t blame him. The activities of teenagers wouldn’t be much interest to him in ten years either.

What was surprising was the pile of books in Peter’s arms. Several, thick tomes stacked on top of each other, a little dusty with leather bindings and thick pages. Peter carried them carefully, as though they might break at any moment. He calmly walked over and gently set them in Stiles’ lap. He sneered out a, “be careful with them,” before retreating over to the staircase to sit a few steps up.

Unsurprised by Peter’s actions, Stiles tried to continue the conversation. It had been coming to a natural end anyway when half the pack’s phones buzzed or chimed with messages and calls. Their parents. All of the owners, including Stiles, pulled their phones out the answer their parents and let them know they’ll be home soon. Everyone stood up to leave in the moments after, grabbing coats and bags from the kitchen and door. Stiles carefully placed the books in his schoolbag, on top of his other books so he wouldn’t forget they were there.

Seeing Peter turned to go back upstairs, Stiles called out to him, “So, I’ll just leave these at your apartment during the Bunyip slaying?” He waited for Peter to say ‘yes’ before turning to the rest of the pack.

“You know where he lives?” Scott asks.

“How long have you known?” Lydia demands.

Derek’s, “Why you?” is the one Stiles finds the most sad. Peter didn’t even tell his own nephew where he was staying. Stiles waited calmly for the pack to be quiet before answering.

“He didn’t tell me, I found out by myself. Then he gave me a key so I would stop annoying him. It’s not a big deal.” Stiles turned to leave, stopping at the doorway to call over his shoulder, “Marvel marathon on Wednesday, no arguing!” He half ran from the loft after that, wanting to see their faces, but not wanting to risk their wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> If I've missed/ misused any tags, or you want to see more versions or a continuation of this fic say so in the comments


End file.
